Scene of the Week
This is where I show a scene from one of my works. Story This week's scene comes from Mika Shikage - Death Arkanite This Week's Scene This takes place as Mika and Rook enter Albany, and meet Pacer Avians, Aurelian Knight #3. It also takes place where Mika battles a Prowler queen. In Albany, Rook pulls into a motel with a swimming pool that has green slime on top of the water. The paint seems to be peeling off of the walls, and there are a few steps missing on the staircase. The rooms have numbers falling off of the doors, and the doors look like touching them could knock them down. The place looks abandoned. The rest of the city looks the same way. As soon as Rook gets out of the car, he heads straight to a girl he sees in a mini skirt, walking down the street. Mika sees this and shakes her head. She walks up to the lobby, where there is no one inside. There are keys to a room in the lobby laying on a table. Mika rings a bell on the lobby desk, and waits for someone to show up. She rings the bell again. Still no response. She rings it again, and still no response. She waits 2 more minutes, and realizes no one is going to come. So, she grabs the keys to a room and looks for the room they go to. She finds the door that the keys go to, and enters. She lays on the bed, which is not like the rest of the place: the bed is in perfect condition. She hears giggling outside, and sees Rook coming, with the same girl in the mini skirt Rook saw walking down the street, right behind him. Rook sees a room with an open door, and enters. He was about to get intimate with the girl, until he realized that Mika was also in the room. "I'm sorry, but I have to set a good example for Mika," Rook says to the strange girl. "I can see. You are a good father," the girl replies. "Father? I'm not her father." "Then what are you doing with a teenage girl?" "I'm helping her find a missing friend." "I call bullshit. Come with me, girl." Mika pulls out her katana, and replies, "No. Rook is my friend." "What the hell? What is wrong with you people?" the girl asks. Mika and Rook look at each other and laugh. The girl walks out of the room. "So, Mika, how did you get in? I didn't think you had any money," Rook asks. "I have a little bit of money on me, but I grabbed the keys in the lobby. I waited a long time for someone to come, but no one ever showed, so I grabbed these keys," Mika replies, holding the keys. "Oh. I guess that is one... way... to..." Rook stops. He sees a white car outside, with a stylized AK on the side. It has the number 3 in a badge on the side as well. The car is a Gumpert Apollo. The car parks beside Rook's SRT Viper GTS. "What are you looking at?" "It's an Aurelian Knight. It is Pacer." "What is so special about Aurelian Knights?" "They hunt immortals. They must have been following me. This is one of the reasons why I don't show myself often." "By hunt, you mean... kill?" "Yes, or capture, but they usually just kill." Mika gasps. "What did the immortals do to them?" "We didn't do anything to them. They just are against immortals and anyone or anything they see as an abomination, like those prowlers we came across." "What? That is so unfair! We need to do something about them! That is not right!" "Well, YOU can do something about it. They don't usually attack Arkanites, since they consider them as angels. But, it is dangerous if they start attacking you. They can kill immortals, you know." "Ooh. Sounds pretty dangerous. I think we should hide." "I am going to do more than hide. Here are my keys and the GPS that is set to where I was headed. I'm getting out of here. They shouldn't attack you. For all they know, you are a human, and they only hurt humans when they break their rules. Speeding is not one of them, so feel free to drive as fast as you want." "Where are you going?" "To a little place I know. I'll see you around. Now, go! Get in the car and leave!" "Okay. Bye Rook." Mika heads to Rook's car and gets in it. Pacer stops her and asks, "Have you seen anyone wearing a yellow leather coat, black shirt, and brown pants with slightly spiked brown hair, a soul patch, and possibly holding a beer?" "Uhh... let me think about it... I saw someone holding a beer, but he wasn't wearing anything you described, nor did he have brown hair and a soul patch. He was blonde, wearing a black coat, and blue jeans," Mika tells him. "All I needed was a yes or no." "Okay, then no." "Okay, let me know if you see him. His name is Rook. I asked, because he has a car exactly like this one." "Well, he has good taste." "I'll leave you alone now. Use caution when going down highway 16. There is a little bit of construction going on there. Where are you headed?" Mika looks at the GPS, and replies, "Lucius, New York." "Huh. I know that place. What are you doing there?" "I am going to find my friend." "What is your friend's name?" "Josh." "Josh who?" "Josh Reeves. Why are you asking me these questions?" "To see if your story checks out, which it does. I'll leave you alone now. What is your name?" "Mika Shikage." "Mika. I'll leave you alone, Mika." "Thank you." She peels out in front of him as she leaves the motel. "You know, Mika," Luka's voice sounds in Mika's head, "We could have easily just killed him. I think he was asking all those questions just to get you to say you saw Rook." "Well, Luka, I can't help but agree on the questions, but if we were to kill him, don't you think that would gather attention to me?" "Oh. Didn’t think about that." "But I agree. Pacer is annoying." "Very. If I had a way to kill him, I would have done it. But, I need you in order to kill anyone, since I'm a katana." "Not just any katana, you are Luka, the Death arkan katana." "Yeah. I am. Thank you, Mika." "I wonder what was in Lucius that Rook wanted to take me there for." "Lucius is the place where the Shadow Alignment's base is. It was named after the leader, Lucius Black, aka: ShadowKing." "Whoah, you mean, he was going to take me straight to the location of Josh?" "Sounds like it." "I am now starting to question myself." "Please don't." Mika keeps heading toward Lucius, New York. She reaches the construction zone on highway 16, and sees a giant hole in the road where the workers would be working on if it were not night. Then, she sees it. A giant prowler, with large spores on its back. This prowler is all black. Mika stops the Viper and gets out. "Mika, this is a prowler queen. This means there are others around," Mika hears Luka tell her in her head. "Okay, Luka. I think I know what needs to be done." Mika sticks one hand out. Nothing happens. "Mika, it doesn't work that way. You have to actually feel the energy rise. By the way, have you slept since you first exploited your power?" "No." "This might take awhile. You can not do the cloud thing right now. The best you can do right now is surround me with a black fog and use me to attack." "Why not?" "Because you used a lot of your energy to do that. It takes a while to regain it if you don't eat or sleep." "Oh. Well, I just found out I'm an Arkanite, so get off my back." "I'm not on your back. I'm in your right hand." "Oh! Stop being a smart ass!" "No. I will be a smart ass if I want to! Nya!" "I don't have to use you." "I'll be good." "Thought so." The prowler queen starts heading towards Mika. Suddenly, from behind the queen, 30 prowlers appear. Mika drops her jaw. She plays in her head what Rook told her in her head earlier, ''"A little advice: If things get rough, don't be afraid to panic, just don't panic around Josh." ''Mika starts to panic. She feels the energy level in her rapidly increasing. Her heart rate rises incredulously, and she feels the energy level get insurmountably high. The prowlers start running towards her. Mika has a panic attack, and all 30 of the prowlers die from a massive black cloud that comes from Mika's now crumpled body. The prowler queen starts walking towards her, with its spores glowing. Mika slowly gets up, and she feels very weak. She grips Luka tighter, and attempts to run at the prowler queen. What she ends up doing, however, is walk toward it. She doesn't have the strength to run. The prowler queen fires something from the spores on its back. It explodes on the ground behind Mika and creates a giant hole in the road. "Well, now I know how that other hole got there," Mika comments. She raises Luka, and swings the katana at the prowler queen's legs. The legs are cut in half, and the prowler queen falls down. Mika can hear Luka laughing in her head. Unable to move, the prowler queen starts firing more of the spores. One hits the ground to the left of her, one to the right of her, then the last one, hits her right in the chest. Mika flies back several hundred feet. She tries to get back up, but can't seem to do it. "I'm sorry, Josh. I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry." Mika starts crying. Her heart rate starts to rise. She feels the energy level rise again. "Huh?" Mika tries to get up, and does. She feels the energy start to increase. She concentrates, and points her hand in a gun shape towards the prowler queen. She puts down her thumb, and a bolt of black energy shoots out of her index finger, and causes the prowler queen to moan. This time, Mika aims for the head of the prowler, and it kills the prowler queen. Suddenly, the spores on the back of the prowler queen explode, and 3 baby prowlers appear. "Awww! They are so cute! They look like puppies! Puppies with wings... but puppies!" "Don't do what I think you are about to do." "Why not?" "It is a prowler baby. It will grow up to be a prowler. They are incredibly unpredictable." "Aw, but they are so cute! And they don't have a mother! It just wouldn't be right." "Well, grab them and let's go. We have places to be, and you need to take a nap." "Okay! Yay!" She grabs the three prowler pups and puts them in the Viper. She gets in and heads onward. She doesn't stop until she finds a place on the side of the road that she thinks is a good place to park, and she falls asleep in the car. The prowler pups, which have been watching her, fall asleep too, in the passenger seat.